Recently, development of a driving support function and an automatic driving technology has been rapidly progressing. In the driving support function, a driver is supported by installing a camera or an external sensor such as a sonar in a vehicle and detecting a moving body present around the vehicle to warn the driver or control the vehicle. In detection of the moving body, to improve a probability of detection, it is effective to trace a position of the moving body using information obtained at different times.
PTL 1 discloses an object tracking device that predicts a current position of an object on a road surface based on a position of the object on the road surface obtained from a past captured image and vehicle motion information, detects the object by setting a detection frame at a corresponding position on a current captured image, estimates a current position of the object based on a foot position of the image in the set detection frame, and estimates a current position of the object on the road surface based on an expansion rate of the object on the current captured image with respect to the object on the past captured image.